okami reborn
by halosparta
Summary: what if the kyuubi was not the only thing that was sealed inside of naruto suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Oukami reborn

This is my story my characters name will be arashi oukami a boy who was once human but became a wolf by choice of fate to change his life for the better witch was called by the gods of change what will happen will his life be better or worse this will be in my p.o.v.

_Animal speak hi_

Human speak hi

**God speak**

_**Angry animal hi**_

**Angry human hi**

_**Add in song**_

Start:

Prologue

"_Ow my body feels like as if I ran through a wall and fell a story downwards oh right my uncles working me to the ground again man I hate this my uncle always says that wolves should be worked to the ground and not be free"_ "arashi!" "_Speak of the devil himself"_ "arashi! Get over here" "but first let tell about myself I have rare silver hare for my family" "now!" "Coming then the next sight scared me past believing he was surrounded by pups witch he was training them by shocking them with electric collars he then laughed like a mad man at least until there was a flash of light I was shocked and immediately bowed then my uncle said "get up you don't know them and you only bow to me" this pissed off kami yami shinigami and the unmei no shimai I said "you fool you dare speak like that to goddesses you would be dead if ametseru was here" then we heard a voice **"tomasu oukami you are held trail here you're fate shall be decided if you should live or die"** he just smirked and he told me to come "I offer my only nephew arashi to be sacrificed to you" the last thing he heared was all the goddesses plus ametseru say **"you make us sick"** then he was burned to a crisp I ran to help the pups and free them so they wouldn't be able to hurt them but stopped when he heared all the pups say _"thank you arashi-nee" _I smiled then I turned to the goddesses "its my turn" **"no" **they said in unison **" you shall be reborn but as your last the thing your last name states we shall meet again but we must go now"** with those words said I was enveloped in a bright light and when it dimmed there was a young wolf with a white silver mix then all the little the little pups I saved entered the clearing and tackled me down all wagging there tails for a few seconds you could only see a mass of wagging tails when there was a white blur that ran out of the pile I kept running until I hit a female wolf then in a second you heared a slight sound almost like humming

"_Well who are you I have not seen a white wolf in years"_ " what how can I be a wolf and what does she mean and why is she staring at me like that" then I saw a puddle I walked over to it and saw…

_**An: ha-ha cliffhanger you will never find it out what it is well maybe but there is a chance you wont find out this has been oukami reborn**_


	2. well crap

Oukami reborn

Chapter two NANI

**An: I got bored so I'm writing the chapter after this one shortly done after this so I'm going to give a little spoiler I'll met Naruto after I am chasedy hunters and forced to hide in the village also i will be 14 in this fic**

**God / demon speak " hello"**

_**God / demon thought, "what have I done"**_

Human / animal speak

_Human / animal speak_

Start

…A white wolf "I was so scared I turned around but came face to face with nothing so I let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived I was scared because I saw a white wolfs body I willed my hand to reach forward but the paw went forward then the answer dawned on me the goddesses said

_Flashback_

_**You shall be reborn but as what your last name states…**_

_Flashback end_

One word summed up all I was thinking words to make a sailor blush then I realized that there were scent markings In front of me mine was white prey was purple bears were blue and other wolves were yellow then willed it to disappear and it did then I heared a

rustle and saw a kunai fly at me i then ran to the nearest village i crashed into a body and i heard female voice _"ano…. Mr. wolf what are you doing here kyuubi-sama is coming here and also her elder sister jubbi-sama?"_ I turned around and saw a little grey fox that was just staring at me if you looked closely you would be able to see a little spot of red growing on her face " well if you'll excuse me then…"_ "Wait maybe they will want to meet you." _just then there was a loud growl then there was a strange pulling then everything blacked out next thing I know I'm in a seal next to four other cages then I saw a baby crying in the middle I did the only reason able thing the cage opened and I slipped through and wrapped myself around the child and let my fur sooth the child little did I know behind me in the three remaining cages three animals were blushing

_Time skip three years later _

I was sleeping but awoke to a child crying so I walked to the child and cleaned his wound and then was surprised when the kid's first words were "nee-san." I smiled to myself

_Time skip Naruto six_

Everything was calm and peaceful in the mind scape at least until "arashi nee-san!" sigh at least it won't be boring I saw him running and was crying "nee-san the villagers are attacking me then I felt a rip in the seal i leapt through it and the only thing I did by instinct was growled because I knew I was outside when I heard gasps and then the people backed away then I felt writhing pain in my left front arm I bit at it and heard the scream of a man then I opened my eyes that were filled with bloodlust for the villagers then I opened my chakra pathway then a glowing white ball appeared in my mouth **shirio okami senko no jutsu **there was a blinding white light and there was villagers knocked out because of the sheer power there was a loud whoosh as there was the sandiame hokage sarotobi hiruzen he then saw Naruto clinging onto the me as if i was a lifeline i stared him down then picked up Naruto and carried him to his apartment if anyone looked closely you could see Naruto smile and hug the wolf tighter when he was at naruto's apartment but not before nuzzling his head softly and disappeared into the seal

_Mindscape_

"Ow" _"note to self always enter paws first" _then I heard sobbing from three other cages then I heared them saying sorry to someone then i heared yells from Naruto calling out to me I ran through the caverns then found him in the beginning where my cage was he asked " ano… were are we nee-san?" "This is a different section of your mindscape." I replied, "let's go check it out!" yelled out the blond "sigh fine but only if you stay close to me." I walked around then we found a place called chakra central we entered then I saw a valve then I opened it slowly then in reply Naruto said " nee-san why do I feel fuzzy warmth in my tummy" ill tell you after we are done looking around I then found the three cages on them like mine but with the kanji _'seal'_ I slipped in and asked Naruto to stay behind me but close I entered the first one then I was surprised to see the same fox from six years ago "um hello again" she looked away "h-h-I" she stuterd out "why are you stuck here" I asked and then she came up and sniffed me then her eyes widened when she saw the hole in my fore-leg she then started licking the wound clean just as I started licking it I was surprised when her tongue accidentally touched mine we quickly looked away from each other I said "sorry" but she replied "no I'm sorry" then I thanked the gods that my figurative little brother at that moment came in the cage then the fox starts to whimper I ask "what's wrong?" then she started sobbing uncontrollably I did the only reasonable thing I could was wrap my tail around her and soothe her but caught her slight blush "now can you please tell me what's wrong please?" as I begged as cutely as possible " i-its b-bec-because k-kyuubi was sealed in him we feel horrible" then broke down on the floor I just sat next to her and nuzzled her cheek then I called Naruto here and asked him "Naruto do you dislike her I asked" he just shook his head no "see he won't hate you then I opened her gate and this caused her to be slighltly shocked i said "you have done no wrong so you shouldn't be sad and locked up also don't ruin you're beutiful face with tears wich caused her to blush and look away then i went to the cage i smiled at her and then i went into the next one it was pitch black and you could only see my eye's shining golden before i felt some thing brush against my wounded arm i yelled out **senko** and everything turned bright i saw a black 10 tailed wolf with one eye closed because it had a nasty looking scar through one of its eyes i snarld and said who are you the wolf said **i am the great jubbi no okami i am you're higher up **then i felt naruto enter i saw it smirk and walk away i howled and then i unfurled 10 wolf tails but were glowing a bright light witch made the black wolf stop and stare then it tackled me to the ground on my back and it was acting in a childish behaivior she launched many rapid fire questions "**cool another juubi what is you're name." "how old are you are you by any chance part of the okami clan" **i said "its arashi i am 14 and yes i am part of that clan and the heir he wolf blushed and said...

**muahhahaha take that cliff hanger well i will edit next time in oukami reborn also on a side note it's my birthday yay**

**tobi :D**

**me: out now**

**tobi: no**

**me: don't make me bitch slap you into space again**

**Tobi: (pale's and runs) nooooooooooo**

**me: you better run**


	3. an

quick author's note

what type of crossover fic would you wnat me to do

halo x inu x boku

halo x wolfs rain

halo x devil may cry

halo x naruto


End file.
